


wake me up before you go-go

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s easier to say good-bye when your eyes aren’t all the way open.





	wake me up before you go-go

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The sun seeps into his consciousness _way_ before he’s ready, his noise of frustration vibrating his whole body along with the heavy weight that is nearly suffocating him.

“ _Pi_ ,” he groans, pushing away the nasty thought that this will be the last time he’ll be this aware of who he’s waking up next to. Drinking himself into oblivion was supposed to get rid of those.

Yamapi’s laugh is just as deep but laced with something that makes Jin much more awake than before. “Dreaming about me?”

Jin snorts into the pillow. “You wish. You’re fucking squishing me.”

“But you’re comfy,” Yamapi whines, sounding like he’s still asleep. “Like a big, fluffy body pillow.”

To emphasize, he tightens his arms around Jin’s waist and buries his face in the back of Jin’s neck. Jin has known Yamapi long enough to know that it’s purely a friendly gesture, particularly in the morning when Yamapi’s half-asleep and therefore more cuddly than usual (admittedly, Jin knows this from multiple experiences), but given the atmosphere and the fact that he’s _leaving the country_ in a few hours, it feels different when Yamapi’s lips rest against his skin.

And by different, he means natural.

“Seriously, Pi, get up,” Jin grumbles, shifting uncomfortably. Yamapi is all muscle and Jin can feel every pound of it pushing his lungs into the mattress. “I can’t breathe.”

Yamapi’s own breathing falls even and Jin starts to think that the bastard actually fell asleep on him (literally), so he moves as much as he can. This mostly consists of rolling from side to side and twisting his back in an attempt to pop Yamapi in the face with his shoulder. But instead, Yamapi rolls completely on top of him, flinging one leg over both of Jin’s as he settles onto Jin’s back with a content noise that’s emitted directly into Jin’s ear and may have made him shudder a little.

As a last ditch effort (mostly to breathe), Jin pools together all of his energy and tries to throw Yamapi off of him with a sudden buck of his rear end. It works for horses, and right now Jin kind of feels like one.

Except that Jin didn’t think ahead to exactly what he was bucking _against_ , and Yamapi’s previous sound was _nothing_ compared to the long, drawn-out groan that soars through every single one of Jin’s nerves as Yamapi does the exact opposite of what Jin intended and presses closer against him.

Right now, hiding his eyes from the late-morning light as he protests full consciousness in his own bed for the last time in what might be a long while, it becomes what Jin wants too. His body automatically arches towards Yamapi, his long time friend, who instantly reciprocates in tandem by rubbing something that’s still hardening between the cheeks of his boxer-clad ass.

“ _Pi_ ,” Jin says again, his tone completely contrasting the first time as he reaches behind him for Yamapi’s head, sleepy fingers seeking out his hair and pulling him down.

It’s a bit rough, he realizes too late, but the grunt Yamapi makes is worth it. He also ends up with Yamapi’s mouth right under his jaw, lips latching onto his neck on purpose this time as he rolls his body against Jin from behind. Jin expects him to say something, _anything_ to break this spell or whatever it is that’s bringing them together like this, Yamapi’s firm kisses along the back of his jaw while something else is firm against his ass.

He’s elated when Yamapi remains silent, save for the soft moans that Jin’s practically straining his ears to hear. His hand falls from Yamapi’s hair and grabs onto the sheets next to him, his wrist serving as some kind of balance as he attempts to push himself up enough to turn around. He gets as far as one knee pulled up before Yamapi seems to remember that he has hands too, one of which grabs onto Jin’s bare thigh that’s now extended from the rest of his body.

Jin’s heart pounds in his ears as Yamapi’s palm slides _up_ , not even stopping at the hem of his boxers as he goes directly for the flesh between his legs, which is already rock-hard and grinding into the mattress with little motor control from Jin.

Persistent fingers pull his cock through the flap and Jin moans shamelessly into the pillow, his hips automatically rocking forward into Yamapi’s touch and back against the hard body that’s enveloping him. Yamapi groans approvingly at Jin’s vocal consent and coils all four fingers and thumb around Jin’s length, stroking him properly and moving more intently against him as it occurs to Jin that Yamapi may not want to stop at this.

He can’t find it in him to be bothered by the idea, particularly since he doesn’t have to move any more than what’s necessary to push his boxers down one leg. There’s a bottle of baby oil next to his bed and condoms in the drawer, but Yamapi already knows that and doesn’t have to reach as far. Jin hasn’t done this before but somehow the small part of his conscience that he isn’t pretending is still asleep finds logic in it…somewhere.

All he knows for sure is that right now he wants to be as close to Yamapi as possible, because he doesn’t know when he will have this chance again. It seems that Yamapi is on the same wavelength as well, circling Jin’s rim with a slick finger and no hesitation before easing it inside, nipping at Jin’s shoulder when he winces. To anyone else it would be a punishment but to Jin it’s comforting, Yamapi’s teeth dragging along his skin more relaxing than his words could ever be.

Yamapi stretches him slowly, gently, distracting him by kissing and sucking his neck as he works two fingers inside him, then three. Jin’s body automatically pushes back and he’s basically lost all coherent control over his actions, what’s left of his right mind just along for the ride as he clutches the sheets in his fist in an attempt to lessen the pressure within him.

“Tomo,” he forces out, the syllables both foreign and familiar on his tongue.

It hits him, just then, that this isn’t just some casual goodbye sex. He really feels it in his heart, uniting physically _and_ emotionally like this with Yamapi who up until this point has been his best friend. He knows that they both have their careers, their _images_ , but right now they have each other and that’s all that matters.

The blunt head of Yamapi’s sheathed erection pushes past his stretched opening and it stings, which is somewhat eased by Yamapi’s strong arms wrapped around him. His breath is coming in gasps, faint moans escaping with each one and it’s one of the hottest things Jin’s ever heard. He becomes more and more aware of his own neglected cock that’s once again seeking out friction, each thrust of Yamapi inside him pushing him closer to the mattress and making him more frustrated because it’s not enough.

He finds enough coordination to pry his fingers off of the sheets and follow Yamapi’s arm around his waist, where he laces his fingers with Yamapi’s and pointedly pushes _down_. The bastard actually chuckles against the top of his spine, igniting a monster of a chill that nearly has him coming untouched, but then Yamapi’s hand is back around his flesh and wasting no more time pumping him in time with his own thrusts.

Now it’s too much, Yamapi’s arousing noises along with his harsh puffs of hot hair against Jin’s skin as he buries himself inside Jin over and over again, increasing his speed until the distinct sound of balls slapping against ass pierces the chorus of grunts and moans. Suddenly he hits a spot deep inside Jin that has his whole body jolting, his cock twitching in Yamapi’s hand that flies up and down the length, thumb swiping the head and pressing into the slit until Jin thinks that he could explode from the combined pressure.

“Jin,” Yamapi hisses into his hairline, voice rushed and insistent as he tightens his free hand around Jin’s chest and despite having no basis of comparison, Jin knows that he’s seconds away from coming.

Then Yamapi hits that spot again and Jin’s world goes blank, his cock erupting over Yamapi’s fingers while his muscles contract around Yamapi and take him with him. It’s intense and not entirely physical and like nothing he’s ever experienced before, his orgasm lifting him high into another realm of reality. Yamapi is there too, holding onto Jin like he’s going to lose him, and the irony of that thought isn’t wasted on him at all.

“Mm,” Yamapi says a few minutes later, wincing as he snaps off the condom but sighing happily after he disposes of it and returns to spooning Jin. “Good morning.”

Jin would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so sated. Instead he just leans back into Yamapi’s embrace, stretching his neck for Yamapi’s roaming mouth because apparently the younger man has an affection for kissing whatever he can reach after sex. Noted.

Except that Yamapi reaches for his jaw and guides him around, to the point where Jin has to flip over onto his back to keep from straining his neck, but before he can huff about it Yamapi’s tongue is in his mouth and they’re kissing properly and the world could end right now and Jin would be fine with it.

But time doesn’t stop and his plane won’t wait for him, the nagging voice in the back of his head seeming to make Yamapi kiss him harder like it will all go away if he tries hard enough. The selfish part of Jin wishes it could as he wraps his arms around Yamapi’s neck and pulls him close, so close that it’s almost suffocating and it’s just like when he first woke all over again, only this time Yamapi was taking his breath away in a much more pleasant way.

Jin can’t think of a better way to say good-bye… for now.


End file.
